leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scyther (Pokémon)
|} Scyther (Japanese: ストライク Strike) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when traded holding a Metal Coat. Biology Scyther is a bipedal, insectoid creature. It is primarily green with cream accents between its three body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it prefers to leap instead. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of the male. It uses its scythes for hunting and fighting. They can be sharpened by cutting through harder materials. Scyther's green coloration and swift movements allow it to camouflage, which enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. The anime has shown that wild Scyther form swarms. A new leader is elected when the current leader is defeated in a fight against a challenger; the former leader then leaves the swarm and goes into exile as a result. It has also been shown that Scyther becomes aggressive when faced with the color red. Although it is rare, Scyther can be found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Tracey's Scyther an elderly Scyther in Tracey Gets Bugged. Even in its old age, it is very aggressive, but for the same reasons, Tracey tries not to use it. Bugsy's Scyther Bugsy used a Scyther during his Gym against in Gettin' The Bugs Out. This Scyther was trained to block attacks by using as a fan. Ash discovered that this defensive strategy doesn't work if a Fire-type move is used from above, which allowed his to win in his Gym match. Other Scyther debuted in Showdown at Dark City, under the ownership of Yas. It was one of the Pokémon used during the feuds between the and s of Dark City. It is the Yas Gym's primary Pokémon. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Scyther owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by . When saw this Pokémon being cloned, it was mistaken for an . The Scyther clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. A Scyther appeared during the Indigo Plateau Conference in The Fourth Round Rumble, under the ownership of Jeanette Fisher. She used it in her battle against , where it battled against . Despite the type disadvantage, Bulbasaur came out as the winner. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Scyther was used by the Gym Leader of Navel Island, Danny, in Navel Maneuvers. It was seen helping Danny's and carve a sled that he used during his second challenge against Ash, and it later competed in the sled race alongside Danny's and . It reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. Multiple Scyther appeared in Tracey Gets Bugged as some of the Bug-type Pokémon on Murcott Island. They were in a group that Tracey's Scyther was once a member of. A Pokémon poacher owned a Scyther and , which he used to chase after in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Scyther appeared in Tag, We're It!, under the ownership of a girl. It was partnered with 's against Dawn's Piplup and Conway's during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Scyther was a member of Team Razor Wind, along with and . The trio of clawed Pokémon were first seen being blasted out of the Wigglytuff Guild. Team Razor Wind overheard that Team Poképals were assigned with the task of traveling to the Labyrinth Cave to get a Gabite Scale for an ailing , and decided to attempt beating Team Poképals to the item. Unfortunately for Team Razor Wind, Gabite defeated them easily. It reappeared alongside its team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Scyther appeared in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, where it was the umpire in the Pokémon Base at the Pokémon School game that Ash and took part in. Minor appearances A Scyther appeared in a flashback in Bad To The Bone, under the ownership of Koga. Otoshi was revealed to have defeated it with his during a Gym , thus allowing him to attain the . A Scyther appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in In the Pink. A Scyther appeared in Wired for Battle! as one of the Pokémon seen in Muramasa's dojo. A Scyther appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Scyther appeared in The Bug Stops Here as one of the Pokémon targeted in the Bug-Catching Contest. tried to catch it, but failed. A Scyther appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. A Trainer's Scyther appeared in Ariados, Amigos as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy. A Scyther appeared in a flashback in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon defeated by Wings Alexander's then- . A Scyther appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Scyther appeared in the opening sequence of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Scyther appeared in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. A Scyther was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Scyther was owned by a demolition crew (which was changed into a construction crew due to Ritchie changing the past) in Celebi and Joy!. A Trainer's Scyther appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. A Scyther appeared in Reversing the Charges, where it had been defeated by an overcharged and was found by Team Rocket. A Scyther appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide, under the ownership of Luna. It eventually evolved into a . A 's Scyther appeared in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Trainer's Scyther appeared in Tag! We're It...! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. A Scyther appeared in I Choose You!. A Scyther briefly appeared in The Long Vault Home!, calling a "strike" on when he failed to catch a at the Pokémon School. Pokédex entries are both rare Pokémon. They are able to distinguish colors and become enraged by the color red.}} |} |} In Pokémon Origins ]] used a Scyther in File 4: Charizard in the Pokémon League, where it went up against Bruno's Onix and 's . In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations A Pokémon hunter owned a Scyther in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Scyther debuts in Wake Up—You're Snorlax!, under the ownership of a who partook of the bike race along . A Scyther is the first Pokémon received. He has since evolved into Scizor. He first appeared in A Tale of Ninetales. Bugsy is seen with a Scyther in the Gym Leader face-off in Silly Scyther. A Scyther appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Scyther appeared in a fantasy in Moving Past Milotic. A Scyther appeared in a fantasy in PSs1. A Scyther was the sparring partner of 's , Rute, in Scizor Defends. It is found unconscious by X. Blue indicates that it had its life-force completely drained through mysterious circumstances, but notes that it will eventually recuperate from its condition. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga As in the games, Bugsy has a Scyther. It is 's opponent during his Gym challenge. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Scyther is seen with during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. is seen with three Scyther in Seize the Dream of One Million Yen!!. All of them are sent out to prevent anyone from winning the contest he hosts on TV. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Red is shown to have caught a Scyther in Clefairy Has Been Abandoned?!. In the TCG In the TFG One Scyther figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : A Scyther appears at two points on the Beach level. At the first point, the use of a Pester Ball will chase it out. (This also triggers a special Multiple Pikachu Photo opportunity.) The second point is close to the end of the Beach level. * : Scyther stars in a mini-game alongside called "Clear Cut Challenge." Each player chops a falling log for each round of the game. The score for each player is determined by how close the player is to the white line on the log. Cutting anywhere above the log will cause the player to lose points. * : Garret uses two Scyther to back up his . * : Scyther is one of the members of Team Razor Wind. The same Scyther returns at Super Mystery Dungeon. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} }} Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner)}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} and }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Celadon City, }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 7, Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 15, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Almia Castle, Altru Building}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode A & S, Advanced Mode B & A)}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Forest: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Chrysalia, Avia}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 1}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 94}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! SonicBoom Scyther|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#SonicBoom Scyther}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Scyther|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Scyther}} |Trade for Evolution! Scyther|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Scyther}} |Christmas Scyther|All|Japan|25|December 21 to 26, 2013|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Scyther_2}} |Happy New Year Scyther|All|South Korea|25|February 8 to 22, 2014|link=List of traded event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Scyther}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25|''}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a Metal Coat |link= , , and }} |- |- |buddy=5 |candy=Scyther |evocandy=50 + 1 |stamina=140 |attack=218 |defense=170 |fast= , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=212 |name2=Scizor |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Scyther's prototype name was "Stryke". This is a corruption of the word "strike", which is also its romanized Japanese name. * Despite having different base stats, Scyther and its evolution, , both have a base stat total of 500. This makes Scyther the only pre-evolutionary form that has the same base stat total as its evolution. * Scyther can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are , with base stat totals of 500 and originally no evolution family. Scyther is exclusive to Pokémon Red, FireRed and Diamond, while Pinsir is exclusive to Pokémon Blue, LeafGreen and Pearl. * Scyther and , along with , are the only Pokémon legitimately available in all 27 in-game Poké Ball variants. Origin Scyther draws much inspiration from a and more likely based on its agile mobility. However, its face is more , with similarities to s and s. Name origin Scyther is a combination of ''scythe and the suffix , in reference to its sharp blades. Strike is literally strike. In other languages and |es=Scyther|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Scyther|itmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sichlor|demeaning=From |ko=스라크 Srak|komeaning=Corruption and shortening of strike |zh_yue=飛天螳螂 Fēitīntòhnglòhng|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Flying mantis" |zh_cmn=飛天螳螂 / 飞天螳螂 Fēitiāntángláng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Flying mantis" |hi=साइथेर Scyther|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Скайтер Skayter|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Tracey's Scyther * Blue's Scyther * Bugsy's Scyther External links * Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Metal Coat Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Sichlor es:Scyther fr:Insécateur it:Scyther ja:ストライク zh:飞天螳螂